


Planetarium

by dindjarinnss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dindjarinnss/pseuds/dindjarinnss
Summary: Gwyn Solo is the younger sister of Rebel hero and General Han Solo and the girlfriend of Luke Skywalker. Her and Han were sent to Jabba’s palace to pay for their outstanding dues.Until she is freed by a mysterious Mandalorian.Five years later, Gwyn and Luke are still together. But being cooped up makes her miss the thrill of life. Gwyn is determined to explore the planetarium before her.But friends always come back...
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	1. P r o l o g u e

The carbonite statue hung proudly on the wall, like a trophy.

For exactly one hundred and ninety-seven days had the girl been forced to look upon the frightening expression of the man in the 'artwork' from across the sleazy room. 

It had been one hundred and ninety-seven days that she was chained to the hip of Jabba the Hutt. One hundred and ninety-seven days that Boba Fett had captured her and her brother in the clouds of Bespin. One hundred and ninety-seven days that she had been waiting for her friends to rescue them. 

Gwyn Solo had lost all of her dignity in the one hundred and ninety-seven days as a slave in Jabba's den.

"Here." A deep voice rang out through a modulator, echoing throughout the attentive crowd. 

Gwyn shifted her hazel eyes from her disgraced brother to the bounty hunter dressed in badly damaged orange-brown armor and a reflective silver t-visor helmet. He was tall and well built and dressed in traditional Mandalorian regalia. 

He reminded her of the currently absent, Boba Fett. 

In front of his large clunky brown boots, a small Rodian man was slumped over, dead on the ground. Jabba grumbled loudly in Huttese to the hunter, laughing while tugging at the chain that was currently attached around Gwyn's neck. Whatever he had said caused the whole room to erupt in laughter.

“I'm sorry," The hunter's serious deep distorted voice crackled out through the laughter. "I don't understand Huttese."

"The great Jabba thanks you for your service." Bib Fortuna, a slimy Twi'lek translated. "He is impressed with your speed and efficiency. His excellency is feeling generous tonight and wants to give you a gift to show his gratitude."

Gwyn's throat closed and panic began to set in. Closing her eyes she began to beg silently, knowing what was to come.

'Please...Luke...Leia...' 

“The credits will do fine." The hunter thankfully refused the offer.Jabba grumbled loudly again, this time roughly jolting the chain, causing Gwyn to tumble to the ground and land on the unfortunate Rodian. Realizing what she had landed on, she quickly scrambled off the cold body. 

Keeping herself on all fours on the rough and sandy ground, Gwyn bowed her head in defeat as she listened to the snickers around her. She was only grateful that her brother and friends couldn't see her in this position.

"His excellency insists it." Bib bared his pointed teeth in a menacing smile towards the hunter. "She's the best you can find on Tatooine."

Gwyn slowly lifted her head to look at the man. Her hazel eyes were met with a pitch black t-visor already staring down at her. She felt naked and pathetic. In fact, she knew she looked pathetic. The bags under her eyes were so purple they were almost black and dozens of scrapes and cuts littered her pale skin. 

The outfit she wore helped complete the deplorable look. 

One hundred and ninety-seven days ago, she was given a teal, rough woven, long loin cloth that barely covered anything with intricate golden metal straps that made her skin bleed. Her top was nothing more than a one shouldered matching teal bra that barely fit her already embarrassingly small chest. 

The outfit didn't help her insecurities at all; and despite being on display in front of dozens of people every day, only did the bounty hunter's gaze make her feel naked and small. The reflective helmet staring down at her made her cringe back as chills ran through her spine and her stomach twisted taut. 

She felt like she was about throw up all over the Mandalorian’s boots in front of her. 

Bib Fortuna grabbed the chain from Jabba and slowly glided over to where the Mandalorian man stood. Bowing, Bib offered the chain in outstretched hands and the durasteel chains clinked as his gloved hands tentatively grasped them.

“For one night." Bib gestured to Gwyn. "She is yours."

She jumped slightly at Jabba's loud boisterous laugh that echoed loudly off the walls in his palace. All forms of life joined in with Jabba pointing and giving malicious stares at the sight of the Mandalorian and his new slave for the night.

The two new partners gazes never wavered from each other. His t-visor, although emotionless, seemed almost pitiful and sad as it bore down on her from above; her own hazel eyes were full of fire and fury as she defiantly stared him down.

Gwyn wished he'd stop looking at her.

"U doba, nudd chaa!" Jabba bellowed out and threw his pathetically small arms in the air in pure thrill at the despicable game he had just thrown two unwilling players into. 

Bib Fortuna's long pale finger with even longer fingernail curled, beckoning the hunter and his new prize towards the dark doorway where he loomed from. The metal choker around her lithe neck was gently tugged as she began to try to pull herself off of the dusty ground. It became harder and harder with each new bruise and whip she got from her captors. 

"Come." Her shoulders stiffened at the hunter's order. Her bare feet trudged through the sand following the clunky brown boots she had observed from earlier. 

The laughter, now mixed with that stupid song that is constantly on repeat, echoed down the hallway, surrounding the three figures as they death marched towards the guest rooms. It felt like forever before the two men abruptly stopped, causing Gwyn to walk face first into cold durasteel armor. The Mandalorian flinched lightly at the sudden and unexpected contact. 

"I'm sorry..." She whispered out barely loud enough for him to hear and even if he did hear her terrified shaking apology, he didn’t acknowledge it. 

"Here we are..." The creepy Twi'lek gestured one of his bony hands towards a tan metal door. "If you need anything, please, do not hesitate to ask."

The Mandalorian only nodded silently in understanding and shuffled towards the door.

“Oh and one more thing." The majordomo called out. "If she misbehaves...don't hesitate to punish her." 

Gwyn's mouth went dry and her hazel eyes bulged as she listened to the venomous words that dripped off his tongue. The bounty hunter only nodded again as they both silently watched Bib Fortuna make his way back towards the party. 

Once his figure disappeared, she was yanked back into the room with a squeal emitting from her pink lips. Her bare feet could barely keep up with the sheer amount of speed to the large hideously decorated bed covered in deep red velvet and an absurd amount of pillows. The sound of her chain clicking to the bed post increased her panic. 

"Please!" She blurted out. Her arms were thrown out in front of her in some pitiful way. 

'Kriff.' She cursed to herself waiting for the blow that she usually got for speaking out. However it never came, The Mandalorian only turned around from the bed post to look at the stunned slave in front of him. 

"Please...there's no need for that." Gwyn begged, hoping for one ounce of decency from the man. "I won't try anything." 

"No." The hunter finally spoke. His distorted voice seemed even deeper in the small room with just the two of them. His large figure began gently locking up his weapons in the safe provided in the small closet.

"I won't! My friends are coming for me." She dropped to her knees, adding more scrapes and bruises to the calloused skin. She looked up into his visor and waited as the seconds ticked by waiting for his response. "Please..." 

"No." The conversation ended when he swiftly shut the fresher door. Tears welled in her eyes as she stayed kneeling on the floor. The low hum of the shower emanated in the room as she furiously wiped away the tears from her eyes.

She didn't think she could lose anymore of her hope than she had now. One hundred and ninety-seven days had passed. One hundred and ninety-seven days waiting for her friends to rescue her and Han. One hundred and ninety-seven days hoping.

The tears continued to fall down her flushed face as thoughts of abandonment rushed through her mind. Luke and Leia abandoning them for good was a thought that had occurred once or twice a while ago, but she was too hopeful and far too stubborn to accept that that could be a very possible reality. 

"They aren't coming." A deep modulated voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Whipping her head around, The Mandalorian stood in the fresher doorway once again fully dressed in his armor and helmet. 

"Huh?" Gwyn was still wrapped up in her own thoughts, unable to process whatever he was talking about.

“You're friends, they aren't coming back."

“How would you know that?" 

"They never do."

“Friends don't do that to each other." Her hazel eyes trailed him as he stalked towards one of the chairs situated in the back corner of the room.

Shrugging as he carefully sat back in the plush chair, he retorted. "Believe me, they do." 

"You must have some shit friends then."

"What makes your friends any better?" Furrowing her brow she realized she couldn't exactly tell this stranger that her friends were Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and Rebel General & Princess Leia Organa and or that she was Rebel hero and Captain Gwyneth Solo.

"We love each other."

Distorted laughter crackled through the hunters helmet. "I've heard that before."

"I think you just lack it."

His laughing stopped short. "What?" That threw him off guard.

“You're the type of man to believe that love doesn't exist." Gwyn hauled herself off from her knees and slowly strutted towards him. She could feel the heat radiating off his body as she stopped dangerously close to him. Leaning down, her red puffy eyes became level with the black slit. "Because you've never been in love or received it."

The two stared at each other for what like forever in silence. The distorted breathing from the Mandalorian though his modulator reverberated throughout the room.

"You can take the bed." He blurted out, completely ignoring what she had said. The man was obviously uncomfortable, not that she could blame him of course. It was painfully obvious that he was lonely.

"What?" She was confused at his sudden hospitality.

"I'm not going to take advantage of some girl." Happiness swelled in her chest for the first time in one hundred and ninety-seven days. 

She couldn't believe it."Really?"

"Go to sleep."

Shutting her mouth she scrambled onto the large plush bed. The chains were still uncomfortable and twisted her neck in an unnatural way but it didn't matter; she hadn't slept in a real bed for one hundred and ninety-seven days.

______

Time ticked slowly as she found she couldn't sleep. Not with the hunter still in the chair. Flipping around, she opened her eyes to see the Mandalorian completely still with his helmet still on.

'Is he sleeping?' She asked herself as she continued to watch the stranger.

“What?" He sighed obviously frustrated and awake.

“Do you ever take off the helmet?"

"No." He crossed his arms and settled back into the chair. "Go back to sleep."

“Is it uncomfortable?"

"No."

“Can I see what you look like?"

"No."

"Are you blonde?"

"No."

"Nah you're definitely more of a brunette type of guy."

"No."

"Or you could be Trandoshan."

“No."

“Aqualish?” She folded her arms underneath the plush pillow. “Now I know why you wear the helmet-“

“No.”

“Is your favorite word 'no'?” 

“Yes." 

She laughed sleepily at him. "Where are you from?"

"None of your business."

"You're boring, you know that?"

"Go to sleep."

"Whatever." Huffing she rolled over to face the other wall, chains clacking as she did. "Goodnight, Mando."

Only a soft grumble emitted from the robot-like man in the corner as sleep finally took over her.

She dreamt of her friends.

He dreamt of the girl in the teal outfit asleep in the bed.

________

When Gwyn opened her eyes the next morning, the Mandalorian was gone. 

“Mando?" She called out but there was no response. Looking over, the chair was empty and she listened closely to hear if the show was on; but there was no low hum.

‘Kriff.' With the urge to use the fresher, she pulled the heavy but comfy blankets back and padded over to the fresher. Once she finished up and hoping that he had returned, she went back into the main room. 

There it was, laying on the floor like a present for her, almost in a mocking way. 

Her collar laid in front of her as she lifted her hand up to neck to check if it was really gone or not. Her pink lips upturned at thought of freedom and her friends.The Mandalorian had also generously left her a grey long sleeved shirt on one of the other chairs and a small breakfast ration. 

"Aww Mando has a heart." She said out loud to herself as she pulled the shirt over her head. Walking to the door, her handed hovered over the button before she caught herself. 

Wait.

This has to be a trap.

Slowly, she lifted her hand from the button and backed away from door. Her knees gave out as they hit the corner of the bed. So she sat, waiting for either Mando or one of Jabba's goons to come and get her for another day in hell.

Thirty minutes went by. 

Then an hour.

It felt like eternity before she decided no one was coming for her. Storming over to the door and slamming her hand on the button; the door opened up to a quiet palace. Treading carefully, she softly tiptoed her way down the winding corridors and into the main room.Empty.

'Han.' She whipped around to find melted carbonite with no inhabitant. Panic swelled up inside her as bad thoughts of whatever could have happened to her brother rushed through her mind. "Han?!" 

However, the palace stayed silent.

'Am I dreaming' She pinched herself but didn't find herself waking up in the room with the hunter. “Han?!"

It was a few more seconds of the deafening silence before a voice finally called out, "Gwyn?!"

That wasn't Han's voice. 

Footsteps hitting the synstone floor grew heavier and heavier as they came closer and closer to her. "Gwyn!" 

Turning around she found a black clad Luke Skywalker in front of her beaming as his blue eyes sparkled in the light as he ran over to her. Large hands wrapped around her now clothed waist and spun her small form around in the air. Setting her down, he leaned in, capturing her lips in his own.

"Luke!" She exclaimed in sheer joy once he pulled away. She couldn't help the smile that bloomed across her face at the sight of him. "I can't believe you're here!"

"We couldn't find you!"

"I was just down the hall with the Mandalorian."

"Mandalorian?" He pulled back slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...um." Luke looked down at her with a confused expression, waiting for the explanation. "He freed me."

“Oh well, we will have to thank him for saving my girlfriend.” He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Come on, they're all waiting for us." Luke leaned down again for another kiss, and Gwyn happily reciprocated the loving gesture. 

“I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Luke's good hand found the small of her back as he guided her out of the gangster's den. He babbled on about their friends and the Rebellion and what had happened in the one hundred and ninety-eight days she was gone.

Gwyn tried to listen to his tales of Yoda and his new lightsaber.

But last night replayed in her head and the same chills ran down her spine as her stomach twisted.


	2. o n e

Hazel eyes opened with a start, opening a tunnel for the high sun of Chandrila to beam through. Gwyn was sprawled out in the large bed covered in crisp warm white silk sheets that enveloped her small body.

Sticking a hand out behind her, she patted the soft mattress looking for the warm body that was there last night; but the only thing her hand had found was a small piece of paper left by the previous occupant. Groaning, she crumpled the paper in her hand and pulled it to her bare chest preparing for what the message said, thinking about what excuse it would be this time.

After mustering enough courage to read it, she smoothed out the wrinkles and read the scrappy handwriting.

'Got called in for a emergency meeting. See you at the gala.

I love you

Luke xx'

There was always some meeting or training that had to be done as to why Luke was always gone, not just in the mornings but it seemed like all the time now. She felt like she hadn't really seen her boyfriend of nine years ever nowadays. It was almost like they had broken up and she was just imaging him here once in a while. 

Sighing, she crushed the note back up and rolled on to her back, facing up at the ceiling. She began to hope that if she closed her eyes again that maybe she'd fall back asleep hoping that once she woke up, Luke would be here and everything would feel alright again. Staring at the beautiful crystalline chandelier that Leia had given them, her eyes fluttered shut. As they shut, a pitch-black t-visor surrounded by reflective silver greeted her behind her eyelids. 

Bolting upward and snapping her eyes wide open again, confusion and panic consumed her. She hadn't seen the Mandalorian since Tatooine all those years ago why was she thinking of him now?

'One thousand seven hundred and sixty-eight days...' Not that she was counting on purpose of course.

Gwyn suddenly found herself back in that skimpy teal two-piece with a chain around her neck and him in the center of the room with the dead Rodian at his feet. A chill ran down her spine as her stomach twisted, just like it had did back then. 

'He's probably dead by now.' She silently thought to herself. 

The galaxy after all, was a cruel place and probably had made quick work of the Mandalorian.

Swiftly forgetting about the stranger, she pushed the silken covers back and briskly walked to the fresher to warm her freezing naked body. With one quick turn of the handle, the fresher became a sauna with the hot steam from the shower. She lathered up her body her cold hands trailed the scars that she had attained over the years. Each mark was a different memory. A different lesson.

Fully content of her cleaning job, Gwyn quickly hopped out of the shower and braided her long wet brown hair in two braids; tying the ends with black ribbons. Slipping on her black work pants and white long sleeved shirt, she clipped on her light brown leather belt around her waist and finished off the look with a grey work jacket.

Her eyes found themselves drifting over to her beside drawer that kept her sleek DL-18 blaster safe. It was hard to keep herself from completely giving in to her desires.

'Maybe if I just...' She unconsciously reached towards the drawer. But her senses came back to her and shook her chestnut hair.

Turning around and padding out of the master bedroom, she walked into the expansive apartment that she and Luke shared. The apartment itself was one large room, with the dining area on the far side of the room, flanked by the two ostentatiously big guest rooms. The kitchen was in the middle, splitting the dining and living area. It was more than Gwyn and Luke needed but Leia insisted on it, something about them needing to live in the same building.

She felt like more of a guest than the owner of her own apartment. Like she was borrowing the space from Leia and Han while they were gone on vacation. While appreciative of the gesture and the beautiful apartment, she found herself dreaming of a life on the run again. Traveling to beautiful planets and living out of a ship.

Sighing, she plopped down on the grand white couch that once again Leia had paid for and turned on the news on the holonet as she waited for time to pass.

After hours of watching mind numbing programs and movies and flipping through some of the debriefs from past meetings; a loud knock on the door had pulled Gwyn out of her boredom.

"GWYN! OPEN UP!" The loud obnoxious voice of her brother shattered her ear drums as she sprinted to the door.

"Shit! What's wrong!" Her hand slammed on the button, revealing her brother dressed in work clothes, blaster attached to his hip with his infant son in a baby carrier in one hand and a large oversized duffel bag in another.

"Hey kid." Han smirked down at his petite little sister as he pushed his way into the apartment. Rolling her eyes, she reluctantly closed the door behind him as he settled his son and the accompanying bag on the oversized kitchen island.

"I can't Han."

"It's only for today," Han pleaded as he planted himself on one of the high black stools next to his infant. "Leia will pick him up after work, I just have a quick errand to run."

Gwyn pinched the bridge of her nose as she deeply sighed at her brother. "What about the gala?"

"I never go." Which was true, the great Rebel General Han Solo rarely ever gave an appearance at official events and Leia had given up on trying to make him go years ago. "It would be weird for me to go."

"Han, then maybe it's time that you retire-"

"No." He interrupted her. "It's just a small job. It can't hurt."

"It might hurt more than you think." Her eyes drifted towards the baby on the table next to him. She began to worry that Han wasn't spending enough time with the poor kid. There was always an excuse as to why he couldn't watch him. Sometimes it was 'I don't feel good', or 'I'm just too busy', or 'Gwyn you love spending time with him'. She couldn't recall the last time it was just him and his son, alone. 

"What about him?" Nodding her head towards the baby.

"He'll be fine."

"Han, he needs you."

"We turned out fine without our parents!"

"No Han." She held up her pointer finger. "We got lucky."

Gwyn was referring to the sleazy cantina they had stumbled into on the outskirts of Mos Eisely, where they met Old Ben and Luke. Leading to where they are now, Han and Leia married and Luke and her now together.

"Look you know the whole magic thing freaks me out and he only seems to do it when he's around me." The two siblings shifted their attention to the baby that was currently making his pacifier float in midair.

"He can't help it." Pity washed over her for her nephew. Han was punishing him for something he couldn't control and she could only hope that he would become more understanding of his sons gifts one day.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I should head out, Chewie's waiting for me at the hangar." Dismissing her, he pulled himself off the chair and made his way over on the other side of the island, where she was currently leaning against the stove. Enveloping her in his large arms, he exclaimed, "Thanks Gwynnie, you were always my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister you nerfherder!" She fought her way out of his suffocating bear hug. Han released her as he laughed at the sight of his small and angry struggling sister as he swaggered over to the door and pressed the button, opening up to the hallway.

"I owe you one."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes at his disappearing figure. "Wait! I never said yes!" But it was too late, Han had practically ran away and she was only yelling out into the void now.

A loud cry came from behind her as she still fumed at the door. She couldn't ignore the wailing child anymore and walked over to the small prince. Leaning over him, she observed her nephew. 

Ben Solo had a full head of jet black hair at the ripe age of ten months. He had inherited his mothers dark chocolate eyes but his father's crooked smile and nose. He had also unfortunately seemed to gain his father's loud mouth.

All in all, he was Han's clone.

For now.

"Looks like it's just us again, kid." Large chocolate eyes stared into her own hazel eyes as Ben cooed at his aunt. Sighing, she grabbed the carrier's handle and the duffle bag and carefully placed Ben on the carpet in front of the holonet. Extracting the small baby from the carrier, she let Ben fumble around on the carpet and play with some of his toys.

"Up for some podracing?" Gwyn held the remote in her hand as she looked down to Ben, who just stared blankly back up at her. "Yeah that's what I thought."

______

"I'm going to kill him."

The petite brunette paced back and forth, carrying Ben in her arms as she fumed. Leia Organa went home after a long day of work to find neither her husband or child there. The Princess's arrival wasn't that much different than Han's, just that Han was the victim of her screaming rather than Gwyn had been earlier.

"I really don't mind watching Ben when the two of you are busy." Not like she did anything anymore but sit around waiting for something, anything to do.

"I'm going to stick that blaster so far up his-"

"Leia!" Gwyn was currently in the kitchen pouring two glasses of Merenzane Gold for the two of them as she listened to her sister-in-law rant about her brother.

"There's always some excuse with him!"

"I know."

"There's always some new job!"

"I know."

"Always some new illness!"

"I know."

Leia placed Ben down on one of the plush white chairs and walked over to the counter where her glass of alcohol awaited her. Downing it in one go, she carefully placed the delicate glassware back down on the white Nabooan marble.

"I just have no idea what to do anymore." Leia dropped her face into her small hands as she groaned in frustration.

"I think you just have to be patient with him."

"Like you are with Luke?" She looked up from her hands at Gwyn from across the island. "Kriff, the two of you are great together."

"Yeah..." Gwyn didn't quite understand the feeling of uneasiness she had felt when Leia said that. Luke had been the perfect boyfriend, understanding, loving, gentle. It was everything she dreamed of as a girl with no great example of a male figure in her life. The last nine years had almost felt like a dream to her. However, she felt as if she was now waking up from this nine year slumber. 

"I'll just worry about this tomorrow."

"I think that's a great idea Leia." She grabbed the petite girls glass and pour more of the amber liquid in it. "Have fun tonight and forget about my dumbass brother."

Leia grabbed the drink, but this time she gingerly sipped from the rim of the expensive glass that had been a life day gift from them a year ago. "Let me get out of your hair, you have a big night to get ready for anyways."  
Leia finished the rest of her glass before picking up Ben's toys and Ben himself. With a quick good bye, Gwyn was alone again for the first time that morning. She needed to get ready for the gala, a fundraiser for displaced families by the Empire and all of the rebellion was to be there. However, what Leia had said lingered on her mind for a while.

What did she mean a big night for her?

Was there something that she was missing?


	3. t w o

Steam engulfed the large fresher as Gwyn opened the shower glass door, showering for a second time in that day. Grabbing the plush towel from the hook, she gingerly wrapped the white cloth around her petite frame. 

Raking a hand through her sopping wet hair as she exited the fresher and made her way to her almost empty side of the massive walk-in closet. Her bare side was a stark contrast to Luke's, which was filled to the brim of official ceremonial robes, Jedi robes, and flight suits. 

Gwyn sighed as she scanned the shelves. The empty spaces and copious amounts of unused hangers reflected on her previous life. Always on the go had conditioned her to keep barely any belongings. It wasn't like Leia or Luke or even Lando, hadn't offered to fill the shelves with beautiful and ornate clothing for all occasions, but she insisted that, that handful of clothes she had was fine. 

However, this time Leia had surprised her with the gown that was intended for tonight's gala. The Princess had only surprised her so she couldn’t say no anymore. The dress itself was covered in a black garment bag hanging from behind the door; reminding her of the numbing life that she was slowly slipping into as the notorious Luke Skywalker's girlfriend. 

Sighing, she slowly unzipped the bag. Inside was a beautiful strapless black velvet gown with a sheer trailing black cape, that was adorned with thousands of small clear crystals that resembled the stars. Hanging from the hanger, a thin silver headband was adorned with more crystals that matched the cape. 

Leia really did have great taste. 

With gentle hands, Gwyn slowly extracted the gown from the bag and unzipped the back. Letting the ornate fabric pool at her feet, she discarded the damp towel and shimmied into the tight dress up her still slightly wet body. 

It was perfectly molded to her body and showed off every curve and asset she had. Reaching behind her, she began zipping up the dress, only to find that her arms weren't flexible enough to reach the top. 

"Kriff." Swearing loudly, she twist and turned, trying to get the zipper all the way up. "Shit! C'mon, damnit-" 

Cold hands gently landed on her back, stopping her mid swear. The sound of the zipper hitting the top of the dress was accompanied with light lips on her exposed shoulder and a large hand trailing up her left arm, causing shivers down her spine. 

"You're home early." Gwyn mumbled, breathless from the touch.

"You look..." The voice of her usually absent boyfriend echoed loudly in the silent closet, ignoring her. "Absolutely beautiful." 

Slowly turning around, hazel met the deep blue of Luke Skywalker, who was already cloaked in matching black robes for the gala. 

"You look very handsome." And he did. His hair was neatly placed on the top of his head and the robes were well fitted. They resembled his black monochrome outfit from all those years ago. Luke was beginning to look like a true Jedi Master. 

"Are you insinuating that I'm usually not?" He teased. 

"I never said that!" She playfully slapped his chest. His lips upturned in a bright smile, laughing at her own distress. 

"I'm sorry I was gone all day, the other members have located a potential foundling." He turned and held his arm out for Gwyn to grab on to. 

Accepting the outstretched arm, she smiled lightly up at him. "That's great Luke. I'm happy that you're making progress on the new order." She was truly happy that he was reinstating the Jedi Order and finding new members to train; but that resulted in their time to dwindle with each new meeting, and with each meeting usually meant there was a mission to follow. 

"I am too," Luke paused, "but there has been some issues with accessing the foundling."

"Which means?" Already knowing the answer. 

"I'm leaving soon." 

Gwyn inhaled deeply but kept her barriers up. Not wanting to show how much all this coming and going affected her. Leaning down she slipped on the too high silver stilettos that made her the same height as Luke. "Where to?"

"Arkanis sector." 

"All the way out there?" Luke only nodded as he slipped on his own shoes. "Tatooine?" 

He cringed at the name of the desolate desert planet he grew up on. "No, Arvala-7." 

"Never heard of it." 

"Neither had I before today." Luke began to make his way out of the room before dropping a tracking fob on the large beautiful wooden dresser; trading it out for a small black box that he slipped into his breast pocket. "They gave me a tracking fob to find the foundling." 

Oblivious, Gwyn only hummed in response as she began pinning her hair up in a simple half up-half down look. She was itching to ask if she could tag along; dying to be anywhere but where she was now, cooped up like some doting housewife. 

Grabbing the delicate headband, she situated it on top of her head. Satisfied with the minimal look, she grabbed her matching silver clutch and exited the bedroom to meet Luke in the living room; who was currently outstretched on the couch watching some documentary on Loth-wolves. 

"Ready?" 

"I thought you'd never ask." Beaming up at her, he clicked the holonet off and jumped off the couch. His hand settling down on the small of her back, he lead them out of the apartment. 

The sound of the beeping elevator descending the building left a cold and nauseating feeling in the pit of her stomach. Whatever this feeling was, it wasn’t good.  
______

An open-top sleek silver speeder pulled up to the end of the daunting red carpet that Gwyn was being forced to face. 

The fame she garnered after being hailed a hero, never sat well; and although happy to take a holo here and there, she wished for her private life back. But that was no longer an option, especially when you're also attached to the hip of Luke Skywalker.

The door opened beside her, right in the view of all reporters and other guests. With careful moves, Gwyn slipped her legs out and grabbed the hand that Luke had extended.

"Thanks." Smiling up at her boyfriend, who in response kissed her hand lightly. 

"Let's do this." Luke placed her small hand in the crook of his elbow as he guided her through the crowd of people; only stopping for a couple holos and interviews here and there.

Finally, the couple made it to the large glass doors that opened up into the sweeping hall decorated with elaborate fountains and Chandrilan silk hung from the high cathedral ceiling. 

Hundreds of guests walked in and out of the crowd, some of who were dressed in outrageous robes. Gwyn stifled a laugh at a short older lady dressed head to toe in a large bubble-like purple dress that had to be three feet wide. 

"Gwyn! Luke!" 

The pair simultaneously turned around at the feminine voice that rang high over of the far too loud crowd. There, draped in Chandrila's finest white silk, was Leia. Her chocolate hair had been let loose and straightened, reaching the small of her back. The slinky material covered her petite frame and glittering diamonds adorned her neck and ears. 

She looked like the Princess of Alderaan once again. 

"Stars, you look amazing." Gwyn complimented her sister-in-law. 

"Yeah, well hopefully this teaches Han a lesson." Leia laughed loudly, clearly buzzed from whatever beverage she had been drinking. 

Luke and Gwyn side eyed each other at the over sharing that Leia had spilled out.

"You both look great. Like a real married couple." 

Luke laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck at his twins comment. "Thanks Leia."

The nausea washed over her again and the room became suffocating. She needed something to still the panic bubbling up inside her. "Honey, could you possibly grab me a drink?"

"Of course." Kissing her cheek, Luke disappeared towards the bar. 

"So," Leia filled the silence between the sister-in-laws. "You look great tonight."

"Thanks to you. You really did well with the dress." She smiled down at the petite senator. “You never miss.” 

“Damn right I never miss.” Leia laughed again as she sipped at her beverage. "I'm sure Luke is nervous."she stated before going in for another sip of her drink.

"Nervous?"

Leia choked on her glass of raava wine, "Meaning that anyone would be nervous to have you on their arm! My brother is a dog compared to you! I’m even jealous!”

Despite laughing loudly at her sister-in-laws joke, the nausea worsened and the room began to spin. 

Where was Luke with her drink? 

"I should get going," Leia must have sensed Gwyn's uneasiness and laid a comforting hand on her arm. "Gwyn, have fun tonight. You need this.” 

Nodding her head, Leia was soon swallowed back into the crowd. 

"Where'd Leia go?" Luke returned with a large glass of durindfire in his gloved bionic hand. Passing the glass to her, Gwyn practically snatched the drink out of his hand and downed it in one go. "Woah there, are you okay?" 

The durindfire burned as it glided down her throat. The blaze of the alcohol brought peace to her mind and the nausea had turned into a slight buzzed feeling that she welcomed with open arms. Dumping the empty glass on the nearest table, she lied, "She left to mingle with some of her political friends." 

______

Gwyn was drunk. 

After two long hours of a mediocre meal and boring speeches, the drinks started to blur together and she didn't know how many she had thrown back during the night. And Luke was too wrapped up in his own duties to even realize that she was. Plus he had a couple drinks as well, but he definitely held his liquor better. 

"Luke." Her boyfriend was currently caught up in a so thrilling conversation about the Coruscant trade agreements with a Bothan senator. "Luke." She tried again to get his attention, but the Jedi continued his conversation. She laid her small hand on his upper arm, "Honey." 

"Excuse me for a moment." Luke bowed his head towards the man and shifted his full attention to Gwyn. "Everything alright?" 

Whispering, she entangled her fingers with his good hand and discreetly nodded her head towards the exit, "Let's head home, hmm?" 

Clearing his throat, he gingerly placed his white napkin on the table in front of him and quickly bade farewell to the table. Gwyn was already making her way towards the exit, carefully watching her each step to stop herself from falling flat on her face. 

Luke easily caught up with her and let his hand fall to the small of her back, cold seeped through the heavy black velvet fabric. 

The couple slipped through the large front glass doors, making sure they weren't seen. 

Practically running down the stairs, they stumbled into their speeder that their driver was already waiting for them with. 

"I was waiting for you to ask that." Luke laughed as he slipped into the seat next to her. 

Gwyn put all her weight on him as she leaned into him, capturing his lips with her own as sloppily wrapped her arms around his neck; desperate for his touch.

Luke happily reciprocated, placing a hand on the back of her neck, trailing his freezing hands down her exposed back. 

Gwyn moaned at the caress, moving to throw her leg over his lap to straddle him before a hand stopped her. 

"Let's wait until we're home, yeah?" 

Gwyn groaned but reluctantly pulled back. Leaning her head back she felt the rush of the cool night air whip at her face. Her hair fell free from the confines of the pins and chestnut hair fluttered behind her. 

Hazel eyes stung as she stared up at the planetarium above her. Watching the ships fly away. 

It was completely liberating, like she was on one of the ships flying away. 

From this life. 

It was the happiest she had felt in months, wrapped up in a daydream about flying far, far away. 

But the feeling had evaporated at the sound of the speeder door slamming. Luke helped her out of her seat, and lead her inside. 

Stepping inside the dimly lit ornate lobby, Gwyn decided then it was a perfect time to take off her stupidly high stilettos. Her pulsating drunk feet trembled under the cold black marble as they made their way to the elevators to make the trek back up to the eighty-fifth floor. 

"I love you." Luke blurted out as they silently waited for the elevator to arrive. The elevator doors slid open as Gwyn opened her mouth to respond. "No, I need to get this out or I never will."

Slipping inside the elevator, Luke pressed the small gold button that had "85" etched in a white glow. 

Facing Gwyn, he grabbed her hands in his. "I was going to wait until we got upstairs but I've waited seven years to ask you this question." 

'No...'

"Ever since you called me a nerfherder in that cantina in Mos Eisley, I knew that you were the one for me," 

'Please don't...'

"You and me have been to the darkest parts of the galaxy and back together,"

'No no no...'

"You have been my rock through the hardest times of my life, you made me laugh at times when I thought I would never laugh again,"

'Stop...'

"You introduced me to an amazing world that I'd never could have ever dreamed of as a farm boy on Tatooine,"

'I can't...'

"You push me to be the best I can be," 

'No, please...' 

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you so much..."

'Please...'

"So, Gwyneth Solo will you do me the honor of marrying me?" 

'No.' 

"Yes."


	4. t h r e e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post-engagement realizations

The large polished kyber crystal slid onto Gwyn's left ring finger just as the elevator doors opened up to the eighty-fifth floor. 

Just as they stumbled into the expansive apartment, Luke grabbed the sides of her delicate face and kissed her with all he had. Lips moving in sync as they felt their way through the dark towards their room. 

Gwyn's hands landed on his hard chest and slid down, falling onto his tie that was holding his robes together. Luke already made work with her zipper, having half of it down before he impatiently pushed the rest of the heavy dress off her warm body. 

As the backs of her knees hit the bed she threw the black robe off of him, landing on the floor somewhere with a thud. 

Luke hooked two fingers in her black silk thong and tugged hard, making Gwyn squeak at the sudden coldness her heat wasn't used to yet.

Kicking off the remaining clothes, he guided her down onto the plush silk bed, engulfing her. Pausing, he straddled her from above, looking down at her as his deep blue eyes trailed her figure, 

"Kriff, you're beautiful." 

Gwyn responded by propping herself up and grabbing the back of her fiancé's neck and dragging him towards her mouth. The smell of alcohol swirled between them before he finally attached his lips to the side of her neck. 

She moaned at the delicate kisses that he was daring to leave. Her hands landed on his muscular back, digging her nails into the pale flesh, craving his touch. 

"Luke," She moaned into his ear as his hands caressed her breasts, before slipping further down pausing at the opening of her heat. His fingers massaged her never quite entering her. Teasing her, he moved his hand back up the curves of her hips. 

"Stop teasing." She demanded. 

Laughing lightly at her demand, he slipped two fingers inside her while he slowly made circles around her clit. She recaptured his lips as ecstasy built up inside her. 

However, before she could finish he took his hand off her and positioned himself at her core. Feeling his head at her entrance made her even wetter and desperate for friction, grinding up against him. 

With a gasp, she felt him push himself into her. 

______

Gwyn was wide awake.

The light snores of Luke echoed quietly in the spacious bedroom. With one heavy arm draped across Gwyn's exposed waist, he pulled her closer to his freezing body.

The only lights in the room were the blaring lights from ships, flying in and out of the atmosphere, blinding her as they shone down on the world below; and the tracking fob that blinked an alarming red from across the room, making her skin glow red. 

The alcohol is her system had completely worn off and she was only left with sobering realization of her current situation. 

And a slight headache. 

Sighing, she lifted her left hand in front of her face and stared at the gorgeous baguette-cut, single kyber crystal situated on a thin band of Naboo gold. Gwyn couldn't doubt that it was a beautiful ring and something that she had always dreamed of having. 

But it stared back at her, as if it was some mark of enslavement to the life that she had been doomed to. Tears welled in her eyes, threatening to spill down. Refusing to let them, she rubbed her tired eyes with the back of her hand; erasing all evidence of her sadness. 

She should've said no.

But Gwyn loved her friends too much. 

She cared about Luke, always worried about his wellbeing on missions, wanting to see him happy; especially with the cards he had been dealt in life. 

'You and me have been to the darkest parts of the galaxy and back together.' 

His words from earlier echoed in her mind; and he was right, they had faced the death of Old Ben, the realization that Darth Vader was his father, the death of many friends, and the final destruction of the empire. 

They were always there to pick up the pieces of each other during their lowest moments.

Except, when she was captured and enslaved. 

That was the Mandalorian.

Closing her hazel eyes, she was at once greeted with the silver helmet and black t-visor. What was he doing now? Asking herself that question for the second time that day.

'Probably leading an exciting life around the galaxy.' She scoffed quietly as she pulled the silk covers closer to her naked body. 

If she had known that she would end up here, she would have asked the stranger to take her with him. She imagined the two of them, blasters in hand, hunting down the galaxy's most notorious criminals, splitting the rewards as they lived on the run. 

The image led to thoughts of Han out traversing the galaxy with Chewie; still engulfed in the same life that Gwyn had regrettably let herself fall out of, clouded her mind. 

Anger bubbled up insider as her brother dropping Ben off in her care just earlier that day to engage in the life that she so desperately wanted. 

But she realized she wasn't mad at her brother for leaving Ben behind. 

Gwyn was mad at him for leaving her behind. 

Now, as the fiancée of Luke Skywalker she knew that, that life of thrill and adventure had just flown out of her grasp.

Suddenly, there she was, five years older, alone in a small home on Yavin IV and bent over a boiling pot on the stove as she slowly stirred whatever it was that future her was cooking; waiting for her husband to come home from whatever corner of the universe he and his Padawan were. Now-Gwyn, slowly walked over to future her, standing only a few feet away, she called out to future-Gwyn, 

"Are you happy?" 

Future-Gwyn, slowly raised her head. She looked older than she was with strands of silver hair already peeking through her now muted brown hair. Bags under her eyes sagged to her cheeks and her hazel eyes lacked the golden flecks. With a somber smile, future-Gwyn answered,

"No." 

Unexpectedly, the room rushed forward. Future-Gwyn vanished and the room became dim, with life day candles lit around the small home. A large dining table with too much food was now laid in front of her as she was sat at the head of the table. 

But this time, Han, Luke, and Leia were sat around her, chatting loudly about some new blaster. Ben, silent and slightly older with shaggy dark hair and sullen chocolate eyes, was squished in between two loud small girls with blonde braids. 

"A-are those mine?" She blurted out, pointing towards the two girls. Her friends stopped talking to look at Gwyn at the head of the table. 

"No, of course not." Luke answered, which only puzzled her more. 

"Your husband had gone out for a couple of things." Leia rested an assuring hand on her forearm and smiled. "He'll be back soon." 

"My husband?" She couldn't comprehend anything they were saying to her. 

Wasn't she married to Luke? 

Wasn't this her future home? 

Before anyone could respond, a tall redheaded woman came into the room, carrying a large plate with a roasted bird on top. "Alright, the whisper bird is finally ready!" 

Who was this woman? 

"Looks great honey." Luke smiled up at the woman as she placed it down on the table and moved to start carving it. 

Was this Luke's wife? 

"Remind me of when you are due again, Gwyn?" Han asked. 

Her eyes went wide as her hands subconsciously fell to her stomach. Her stomach was huge. She must've been eight or nine months pregnant. 

"W-what?" She abruptly stood up from her chair, causing the silverware and plates to crash to the ground around 

The front door slid open then, revealing the last person she would have ever expected standing on the other side. "Sorry that took so long."

"Did you get the juri?" 

The man, who was supposedly her husband, held up a large bottle of pale alcohol as he took his seat next to her. The man placed his hands on her head, lovingly stroking her cheek affectionately.

It all became too much for her. 

She needed to leave this simulation. 

Slamming her palms against the sides of her head she screamed, "Wake up! Wake up!" 

Her eyes snapped open to the lights of the city flooding in, as realization dawned on her. 

She needed to leave.

Gwyn was living the life she thought she had to, not the one she wanted.

Carefully wrangling herself out of Luke's arms, she gently pushed the covers back careful not to wake him. Her legs hung over the edge of bed as she quietly and slowly opened the side drawer. There in the back of the nightstand, her sleek DL-18 sat there covered in dust that had accumulated over the past five years. 

With quiet fingers, Gwyn extracted the blaster and silently shut the drawer shut. Turning it over, it felt right in her hands as she grasped her old blaster. 

The durasteel of the blaster softly hit up against her new engagement ring, reminding her of the life that she was so ready to leave behind. Placing the DL-18 next to her on the bed, she used her other hand to slowly slip off the ring. Holding it in the middle of her small palm before gently putting it on top of the elegant wooden platform. 

Seizing the blaster from beside her, she tiptoed to the closet. Grabbing the black duffle bag that Luke used for Jedi missions. She began ripping clothes off their hangers and stuffing them in. 

Finding black tight cargo pants she tugged them on and dug in the back of the closet, looking for her old scuffed boots that she used to wear before the end of the war and pulled them on her feet. She grabbed an old long sleeved grey shirt and a black work jacket before securing her brown leather belt around her waist, slipping her DL-18 blaster in the holster around her thigh. 

Gwyn stepped in front of the mirror and there in the dim glow from the city, she saw the real her. 

And for the first time in five years she felt...

Normal. 

Everything felt right. 

Quietly, she grabbed the duffle bag and walked back out into the bedroom. Luke was still fast asleep with his snoring still reverberating throughout the room. 

Grabbing a tissue, she wrote a quick note and placed it under the engagement ring on her bedside table. 

Turning around to leave, the constant blink of the red tracking fob lured her in, tempting her on an adventure she was oh so willing to take. Without thinking, Gwyn swiped the tracking fob from the too expensive dresser and with one last look at her sleeping fiancé, 

she left.


	5. f o u r

Luke Skywalker woke up early to an empty bed. Hanna city was blanketed with fog and a blue tinge as the sun had just began to rise but hadn't quite peaked over the mountains yet. Stretching his limbs with deep blue eyes still closed, he patted the mattress beside him, searching for the body of his fiancée. His hands found nothing but the cold silken imprint of her body.

That was odd.

He always woke up hours before she did for his meditation and training.

"Gwyn?" He called out from his spot, still lying in bed.

There was no response.

Luke peered up at the clock that was built into the wall across from the bed; the white numbers blinked 4:45.

"Honey?" He tried again, but the apartment was completely silent. There was no low hum coming from the fresher and the holonet wasn't on. A bad feeling creeped up inside him as he threw back the covers to investigate where Gwyn had gone at this ungodly hour.

As he rose out of bed in a flash, the hair stood all over his body. He only got this feeling when something was wrong. Like the forces way to warn him for the incoming torture that he was about to endure.

Before he was able to pass out of the door into the living room, his deep blue eyes glanced to the long ornate dresser. There was no red blinking glow of the tracker that he had placed there only last night.

Where was the tracking fob?

"Gwyn?" He tried again.

Again, no answer.

It was then that he spun on his heel and practically ran to their shared walk-in closet. His breath hitched at the sight of clothes, of all kinds strewn over the floor with empty hangers littering the racks of her side.

He unconsciously reached a hand to the shelf above his side, blindly patting the wood for his now missing duffle bag.

'Kriff!'

"Gwyn?!" This time he wasn't expecting an answer.

Luke strode out of the closet and over to her side of the bed. Looking for the DL-18 blaster that she always had strapped to her thigh during their wartime escapades. With an outstretched hand to grasp the handle, a shiny kyber crystal sat upon a tissue stopped him midair.

Hands trembling, he reached out and gently grabbed the ring with his real hand, as his bionic one grasped the tissue with neat handwriting.

Turning the kyber crystal ring in his hand, he read the short but effective note written in Gwyn's handwriting. 

I need to go

-G

His heart felt like it had been ripped in two as he read the words over and over again, until the message had fully sunk in.

She's gone.

And it felt like entirely his fault.

Balling up the tissue in his hand and grasping the ring in his other, he pulled on his discarded pants from the night before and grabbed a sleek black robe that hung from the door, and flew out of the room and into the apartment.

"HAN!" He screamed as he slammed the door open. "HAN!"

Practically flying down the hallway to his twins apartment, tears began to stream down, staining his flushed cheeks with salty drops.

Luke's bare feet skidded to a halt in front of their apartment. The hand with the crumpled note banged loudly on the maroon and golden front door. "HAN!"

His banging continued on the door, trying desperately to wake the couple up.

After what seemed like forever, the maroon door slid open to reveal Leia in a white silk dressing gown.

"Han isn't here!" Leia yelled back at him in annoyance as she rubbed her chocolate eyes and looked up at her brother. His hair stood in all directions and his once sparkling ocean eyes, were dullen and stained red with waves of tears streaming down his cheeks. Her tone became soft with her brothers distraught appearance, "What happened?"

His hand opened up to reveal the engagement ring sitting in his palm.

"She's gone."

______

The seedy cantina was dimly lit with blue neon panels on all of the surrounding walls. The sleek silver bar, encrusted with yellow lights along the perimeter of the circular bar, held dozens of smugglers, bounty hunters, and alcoholics.

Gwyn was currently hunched over the bar with a bottle of something she didn't quite know in her hand, with the duffle bag securely between her legs and blaster strapped to her thigh. Her eyes scanned the crowd, looking for someone with at least a trustworthy face; but it was proving to be hard, especially in this place.

"I hear you're looking for passage somewhere." A deep voice spoke next to her.

Whipping her golden brown hair around, she came face to face with her brother.

"Han?" She fell out of her seat and onto her feet.

"Hey kid." Han Solo smirked down at his little sister.

"I-I thought you were on a job!" She poked a finger in his hard chest as she sat back down on the stool, securing her bag back between her legs.

"Yeah, I was." Sighing, he situated himself on the empty stool next to Gwyn. "I just got back from Coruscant."

"Where's Chewie?" Looking for their tall and hairy friend.

"Talking to some Twi'lek." He pointed his thumb behind his head towards a secluded table. Chewbacca was leaning back in his chair against the wall, laughing at something a pink female Twi'lek had said.

"Typical." She laughed lightly and took another swig of the bitter alcohol.

"Why are you here Gwyn?"

"I'm mad." She said truthfully.

"Mad at who?"

"Everyone. Everything."

"So you ran away?"

"So I ran away."

"What about Luke?"

"What about him?"

Han sighed deeply and ran a hand though his hair before he laughed. "You're stubborn, you know that?"

She smiled solemnly as she tipped the bottle towards him and took another sip.

"What's with the tracking fob." Han pointed to the small silver tracking fob that was currently clipped to her belt.

"I don't know," She looked down at it. "it gave me an excuse to leave."

"Where does it take you?"

"Arvala-7."

"Never heard of it."

"Neither had I before yesterday." She laughed reminded of the conversation she had with Luke just yesterday. The two siblings sat in silence as Gwyn finished the rest of her drink.

Chewbacca, finally done with the pink Twi'lek, made his way over to his old smuggling partner and encircled his long furry arms around her.

"Hey Chewie." She smiled into the warm Wookie, wrapping her own arms around him. He groaned in response as he ruffled her hair. "So can you two take me?"

"Are you sure Gwyn?" Han looked down solemnly at her. She only held his gaze, letting him know she was dead serious. "Alright kid, we will."

"Don't tell the twins."

"Look I'm dumb, but I'm not that dumb." The two siblings laughed.

"And no questions asked."

"No questions asked."

"Where are we going?" Chewbacca groaned.

"Arvala-7." Han answered his co-pilot.

"Never heard of it."

"Neither had I until twenty minutes ago." Han smiled.

"Let's go." Gwyn placed the empty bottle on the counter and grabbed her duffle bag as she got up from the stool and began to make for the exit.

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down." Han reached out and grabbed her shoulder to stop her. "What's the rush?"

"It's now or never Han. What happened to no questions asked?" She didn't even look at him before shaking herself free of his grip and starting for the exit once again. Han and Chewie looked at each other with puzzled looks before shaking their heads and following Gwyn.

Opening up into the empty streets of Hanna City, the orange glow of the sun just began to peek through the tall buildings. Gwyn breathed in the crisp morning air as she felt the way her blaster rubbed against her thigh and her hand clamped around her bag, creating callouses on the soft palms; made her feel like herself again. The freedom run through her veins for the first time in five years.

"This way, kid." Han and Chewie were standing to her right as they waited for her to follow. A genuine smile bloomed on her face as she practically skipped their way.

The old trio stepped into hanger seventy-two. A golden circle of light shown down upon the Millennium Falcon, illuminating the piece of junk in a halo.

Han smiled to her as he opened the hatch to the ship and climbed on in.

However, confliction rose within Gwyn.

She hadn't even thought about Luke and how it might affect him.

Gwyn was glued to the floor. Her feet stayed firm at the bottom of the ramp.

How would it affect the rest of her friends? 

How would it affect Leia?

Ben?

Chewie?

Han?

Gwyn wasn't so sure she'd come back at all if she stepped on the ship.

"You coming?" Chewbacca poked his head out as he groaned to her.

Closing her hazel eyes and inhaling the fresh air, she gripped the handles of the bag harder.

'I need to go.'

She breathed out and loosened her grip.

'Or I'll regret it.'

She opened her eyes and descended up the ramp, closing it behind her.

'No going back now.'

The millennium falcon hadn't changed one bit as Gwyn entered the old Corellian light freighter. The sheen of the black floor, held her reflection as she tread carefully through the winding corridors of the ship.

The old dejarik table was still situated in the corner of the large hold. Walking over, she pressed a finger against the on button, the holo figurines were still in their place from her and Chewbacca's game from all those years ago.

Powering it off, she walked further down towards her old bunk room. Pressing lightly on the button, the door slid open revealing the small bedroom.

Everything was as she had left it.

The photo of her and Han as kids on Corellia sat on the ledge of the tiny window. Her first blaster, a stolen EE-3 carbine rifle, was propped up against the dirty off-white wall. The turquoise and white blanket that she bought off a trader on Tatooine, laid on top of the small single person bunk.

A smile bloomed on her face as she dropped her things onto her bed and traipsed out of the room and down to the cockpit, where Chewie and her brother were prepping for the flight.

Gwyn plopped herself down in her regular seat from behind the co-captain's chair. She couldn't stop smiling at the nostalgic but normal feeling that she was getting from being in her old home.

"Ready?" Han and Chewie both turned around to look at her.

She didn't know that smile on her face could grow any larger than it was. But it had and she couldn't even respond but nod.

Han's hands guided the ship out of the hangar and into the sky. Hanna city grew smaller and smaller as they climbed higher.

Before she knew it, they had flown out of the atmosphere and made it into space.

Gwyn let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Welcome home, Gwyn." Chewie groaned. He wasn't referring to the ship, but a life of adventure.

Han punched the hyperdrive, and they were finally off to Arvala-7.

"I'm glad to be home."


	6. Chapter 6

The orange and tan desert planet came into view of the Millennium Falcon. It was a small planet that heavily reminded Han and Chewbacca of Tatooine. 

It only reminded Gwyn of Luke. 

Taking a deep breath, she washed away all thoughts of the man she left behind. Standing up from her spot, she folded her arms on the back of Han's chair as she took in the sight of the breathtaking planet. 

"You sure about this kid?" Han asked her.

"Yes." She breathed out. 

Han only nodded as he began flipping switches to prepare for landing. 

"Where do you want us to land?" Chewie groaned out. 

To be honest, she wasn't quite sure where she was looking for. She only had the tracking fob and the little information that Luke had given her about the foundling. 

"Largest town?" 

"I don't think there are any large towns on this dust bowl." Han quipped. Chewie laughed at his best friends joke. 

"What are you even looking for?" He asked her. 

"A foundling." 

"A foundling? Why isn't Luke with you-?"

"No questions asked." She cut her loud mouth brother off, reminding them of their deal. Han huffed but nonetheless obliging to his sisters wishes and turned his attention back to piloting the Falcon down to the surface of the planet. Straightening her back, she mumbled, "I'm going to go pack."

Making her way down the corridors, she ran her hands against the walls. Saying goodbye to the piece of junk that was once her home. Gwyn's boots clicked on the shiny black flooring as she finally made it to her room. 

Sliding into the room she pulled her clothes out of the trunk she had placed them in and back into the duffle bag. She pulled her DL-18 off of the gunrack and holstered it on her thigh and then clipped the EE-3 onto a matching brown leather strap and then secured it around her shoulder, wrapping diagonally across her torso. 

Gwyn grabbed the frame with the picture of her and brother in it, with one hand she gently grazed her fingers over the glass. With one last look, she turned it over and popped out the back. Extracting the old photo, she folded it and slipped it into one of the thigh pockets of her black pants. 

She also grabbed the turquoise blanket from her bed, she stuffed it into the bag. Deserts got cold at night, and this was a new planet for her. 

Anything was possible on Arvala-7.

Stealing one last glance at her old bedroom, a somber smile stretched across her face before turning around and walking out; but before she could go anywhere she slammed face first into the hard chest of her brother.

"You okay?" Looking up at her brother, there was no smirk or no playful sparkle to his blue eyes. 

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Gwyn stepped to the left trying to go around him and back into the cockpit, but Han's large hand reached out and hit the wall, blocking her exit.

"No, you don't get to run away again." His voice was stern and unwavering. "Gwyn, please. Just tell me what happened between you and Luke."

"No..."

"Gwyn. Just tell me."

"No Han." She tried his right side, but was met with another arm. Sighing, she knew that he would never give up. "Look, Luke did nothing wrong. In fact, it's more my fault that I'm here out in the middle of nowhere space running away for a while, than his. I just needed to get out of the house."

He gave her a pointed look knowing that wasn't the full story. 

"Han, it's a story for another time." His brow furrowed at her words. "I promise." 

"I just worry about you." He released his hands from the walls. "I've looked after you my whole life and will continue to do so for as long as I live."

"I know." 

"I just hope you know what you're doing, Gwyneth." 

"I hope I do too."

"Alright c'mon, let's head back." Han began leading the way back to the cockpit. "I'll let you land her."

"Wait? Really?!" Han never let her land the Millennium Falcon, or touch the steering for that matter. 

"No."

"I hate you." She folded her arms. 

"You love me." He declared as he disappeared around the corner. 

"Thank god I'm leaving."

"Heard that!" Chewie's loud laughter echoed through out the ship. Rolling her eyes, she dropped her bag on the dejarik table and entered the cockpit. 

______

An hour later the Millennium Falcon landed on the dusty deserted surface of Arvala-7. Dust billowed around the ship, clouding their vision. 

The ship rattled as the landing gear hit the rocks below. They had landed just outside a small village with rotund huts and a large watering hole at the center of it. 

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Han asked. 

"Turn the tracker on." Chewbacca groaned. 

Gwyn dug into her jackets pocket and dug out the tracking fob and switched it on. The red light blinked to life, but a slow clicking noise now emitted from the tracker indicating that the foundling was near.

"I guess so." Han powered the ship down and slipped out of his chair. "Come on." 

The three old smuggling partners made their way to the exit, where Chewie released ramp. 

With blasters and tracking fob strapped on and bag in hand, she fidgeted nervously. Excited but scared of what was to come. "So, this is it." 

"This is it." Han repeated. 

"Thank you guys. I don't think you realize how much I appreciated it." She looked between her brother and Chewie. 

"Don't mention it." Han lightly punched her upper arm. "Anything for you." 

"How are you getting home?" The tall Wookiee asked. "Are you coming home?"

With a deep breath, she admitted, "I need an adventure, but I'll come home. Friends always come home." 

Han was silent as he engulfed his little sister in a hug. Gwyn wrapped her own arms around him, breathing in his comforting scent. Chewie groaned before wrapping his vine-like arms around the two siblings and twirling them in the air causing the trio to all laugh. 

"I love you kid." Han never said he loved her unless he had a really good reason to. And he did, she was leaving for a long time. 

She threw her arms back around him. "I love you too, you big nerfherder." 

"What about me?" Chewbacca groaned. 

Releasing her arms from around her brother, she tried to wrap her arms around her large friend. "I love you most Chewie." 

Untangling herself from him, she gingerly picked up her bag again. 

"Take care of yourselves." She offered one last wave to her best friends before turning around and heading down the ramp with unsure steps. 

"Be careful." She whipped around to see Han alone, leaning up again the wall with his arms folded. Dropping her bag once more, she clambered back up the stairs and threw herself around him again. 

"I'll miss you." She whispered into the crook his neck. 

"I'll miss you too." He tightened his hug before releasing Gwyn completely. 

"Please let him know I'm okay at least?" She asked.

"Yeah I'll let Luke know. Although, the kid is probably worried to death. Leia and I won’t hear the end of this for a while.” 

"I know...” Her eyes fell to the floor before forcing a small smile at her brother. “Let him know that I will come home." Han nodded. "And Han?” 

“Yeah?”

“Try to spend more time with your family. Ben needs-“

"Is this turning into a lecture?" He interrupted.

"Goodbye, Han."

"Goodbye, kid.”

With one last look, Gwyn descended the ramp and walked out into the cool air of Arvala-7. Taking her first steps in the red dirt, the rumble of the Millennium Falcon shook the ground underneath her. 

Turning around, she waved to her best friends who waved back from the cockpit. She watched as the Falcon rose up in the air and all the way as it flew out of the atmosphere and disappear in space.

Stuffing her left hand in her pocket she fished the tracking fob out of her pocket and held it up, trying to find the right direction of the foundling. 

Slowly twisting her feet in a circle, she followed with the tracker trying to find a strong signal. As she turned southwest, the tracking fob clicked louder and it blinked faster and brighter. 

Pocketing it again, she sighed and began hauling her feet in the direction of the small village, hoping for some shelter for the night and a speeder she could buy for her trek the next day. 

______

The sun had just set behind the jagged mountains on the horizon. Gwyn had just arrived into the dead silent village and it was completely dark in the heart of the town except for the flickering sad excuse of a street lamp.

'This is worse than Tatooine.' She groaned internally but kept trudging. 

It felt like an hour, seemingly impossible in the tiny town, before she found an inn. 

"One room please." The innkeeper was a female Nikto, with green skin and long blue and tan robes. 

"For how many nights?" 

"Just one." 

The Nikto woman looked annoyed that she wouldn't be getting more money out of the strange traveler. "50 credits."

Digging into the duffle bag, she counted out the exact amount and placed them on the counter. The woman swiped the up the credits, trading them for a steel key. "Up the stairs, down the hall, and last door on the right." 

"Thank you." The woman only grunted in response as she fled back under a rough woven cloth that concealed a back room. Gwyn made her way up the stairs and landed onto the second floor with a thud. 

Finding the door at the end of the hall on the right, she inserted the steel key into the matching lock and pushed the creaky door open. 

The room was small, dusty, and old. A double bed was pushed up against the wall facing the door was flanked by two sad excuses for nightstands. A rickety desk was situated on the right wall with no chair; and lastly, a durasteel trunk sat at the foot of bed. 

A smile bloomed on her face as she took in the sight of her lodgings.

This was everything she was hoping for and more. 

Closing the door behind her and locking it, she took off her EE-3 rifle and DL-18 pistol and placed the rifle under the bed and the pistol on her side table. 

Just in case. 

Opening the trunk, she threw her bag in there before fishing out the tracking fob and throwing that in as well. 

Sighing, she kicked off her boots and laid down in the lumpy mattress, closing her hazel eyes she realized that this was the happiest she had been in years.


	7. s i x

Gwyn slung the rifle over her shoulder as she prepared to make the journey to the foundling. Closing the door to her rented room, she took a deep breath, mentally preparing for what waited for her today. 

After descending the stairs, she turned in her key and departed outside. 

It was hot. 

The sun blazed down upon her body, already burning her pale skin red. Dropping her bag on the ground, she rummaged through looking for her light tan scarf. Wrapping it lightly around her head, to block out the unforgiving sun.

With relief, she began her search for a speeder. 

Gwyn walked around, looking for some form of dealer or junk shop. It wasn't long before she came across a small alley with a sign in aurebesh claiming that there was a junk shop just down the lane. With tense shoulders and a hand on her blaster, she timidly stepped down the dark alley. 

The long alley opened up to heads of metal scraps and droid parts scattered all over. A small Ugnaught was sat in front of a black and silver astromech droid, trying to fix what seemed like a bad motivator. 

"Stupid droid..." The Ugnaught mumbled just loudly enough for Gwyn to hear. "Kriffing thing...always broken."

Relaxing her shoulders and removing her hand from her thigh, she let out a sigh of relief, "Good morning." 

The ugnaught dropped his tool and jumped up from his spot on the tiny stool that he was just situated on. "Stars! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry." She walked closer towards the petite alien. "I was hoping that I could buy or rent a speeder?"

"Well that depends." He sat back down on the stool picking up his tool again. "Where are you going?" 

"Southwest from here." She fingered the tracking fob that she had placed back in her pocket earlier. 

"You can't get there by speeder."

"I can't?" She grew frustrated. "What do you mean I can't get there by speeder?"

"The terrains too rough. Only a blurrg can get you there."

"What in kriffing's name is a blurrg." 

The Ugnaught only pointed a short finger to his left. Following his finger, two oddly shaped grey-blue reptilian beasts with two stocky legs and a short thick tail, were tied up in front of a trough food. 

Gwyn looked at with skepticism. "That's going to get me across this planet?" 

"Don't underestimate blurrg's." The Ugnaught finished tinkering with the droid and stood up to face her. "You'll need a guide." 

"A guide?" 

"I'll have my daughter take you." He walked towards a grey steel door before disappearing behind it. Not soon after he did, he returned with a human teenager who was quite thin with long legs and long blonde hair. "This is Ana, she will take you across the desert. I have spoken." 

The small alien then silently went back to working on the droids bad motivator.

"I'm Gwyn." She held out her hand for the blonde teenager to take. 

Taking her hand timidly, Ana shook her hand once before quickly pulling away. "Where are you going?"

Pulling out the tracking fob and turning it on, she pointed it southwest. "That way."

"Bounty hunter?"

"No." She shook her head. 

Ana's brown eyes looked her up and down. "You sure look like one." 

"Sorry to disappoint." She was beginning to get frustrated with this girl and they hadn't even known each other five minutes. "When's the soonest we can leave?" 

"Hmm." Ana looked up at the sun and then back to Gwyn but gave no answer. 

Hazel and brown looked at each other for a while before annoyance bubbled over in Gwyn. "Is now okay?" 

"Now is fine." The tall blonde teenager nodded her head before heading back into what seemed to be their home. Gwyn watched the Ugnaught try to fix the droid cursing as he did while she waited for Ana to come back. 

"Ready?" The lanky blonde girl snuck up behind her dressed now in a tan work ensemble complete with a sleek black IQA-11 sniper rifle slung on her back and a short blue vibroblade attached to her hip. Her blonde hair was now covered by a white rough scarf wound around her head. 

Gwyn nodded as she followed the teenager to the blurrg's. Ana strapped on her small bag to the back of the blurrg before swinging on the beast and taking the reins. 

Strapping her bag on the back of the saddle, she grabbed the reins to get on. Just as she settled in the saddle, she was thrown promptly off. 

"ARGH!" She screamed as she flew backwards, hitting the hard rocky sand with her back. That was to have had left some bruises and scrapes. Pain reverberated throughout her entire back as she tried to push her body off the rough terrain. 

Ana and the Ugnaught laughed at the sight of her trying to get up and failing. 

After having their fill of entertainment, Ana slipped off her mount and extended a hand out to Gwyn, "Here." 

Gwyn looked at the hand with uneasiness before grabbing Ana's hand and hauling herself off the uncomfortable rock. 

"You need to introduce yourself to her or she won't let you ride." Ana led her over to the blurrg that she had just been thrown off of and grabbed her arm, outstretching it for her. "Let her know you're not here to hurt her." 

Gwyn took small steps towards the beast with her arm still outstretched out in front of her. The blurrg surprisingly took a step forward towards, sniffing her hand. 

"That's it girl." She took more confident steps towards the beast and was soon able to plant her palm lightly against the blurrg's grey-blue forehead. 

"Now keep your hand on her as you get on." Ana called from the top of her own blurrg. 

Trailing her hand lightly over the rough scales as she tread carefully back towards the saddle. With one hand still on the beast, she swung her leg over the top and settled back into the seat, and staying on this time. 

"Papa," Ana spoke to her adopted father down below. "I'll be home tomorrow morning at earliest." 

"Be careful my child." He reached a short arm up for her to take to take his hand. 

Ana slipped her hand into his significantly smaller one, "I will, Papa."

Her long legs lightly tapped the sides of the beasts, causing it to take off slowly down the alley in which Gwyn had come from. 

Mimicking Ana's movements, Gwyn followed the girl back down the alley and into the open town square. The sun was higher in sky, the air was drier and hotter than it had been only an hour ago. The two reached the edge of the town before they stopped.

The desert seemed never ending, a endless strip of reds, oranges, and blacks. It was absolutely breathtaking. 

"Which way?" Ana pulled her out of her thoughts. Gwyn pulled out the tracking fob from her black jacket and turned it on. Shifting in the saddle, she turned the tracker until it pointed northeast. 

The red light blinked like crazy and clicked loudly; indicating to the two women that that was the way to go. 

"And you said you aren't a bounty hunter?"

"Positive."

Kicking the scales of the blurrgs harder this time, they traveled fast over the unforgiving terrain. 

______

With each hour that passed, the sun got higher, the air got hotter, and the tracking fob got louder and brighter.

"Sounds like we're getting close." Ana observed from in front of Gwyn, who had turned the tracker back on to check if they were even going the right direction. 

"Thank the stars." Powering down the tracker and slipping it back into her pocket, she and Ana started slowing down the blurrg's so they could save their energy for what seemed to be the last leg of their journey. 

For the five hours they had been on their journey, the two young women had barely said anything to each other besides the occasional question about time and direction. Gwyn had many questions that burned inside about the young blonde teenager guiding her.

How did she end up with the Ugnaught?

Or on Arvala-7?

Another half hour passed before the boredom and curiosity had got the best of her. 

"Ana, are you from here?" She pulled her blurrg up next to the girl. 

"No, I'm from the core."

"Which planet?"

"Stewjon." 

Gwyn had never been there but she remembered that Old Ben was originally from there before being taken in by the order. "How'd you end up here?"

"The war." Ana's tone darkened. "My parents places me here for safety before they were both killed in action." 

"I'm sure that their sacrifice for the New Republic didn't go unnoticed." She offered a kind smile to the teenage girl.

"It would've if they had been rebels."

Oh.

A bad feeling creeped up insider her as she realized that this girl could have recognized her. Trying to avoid the awkwardness she asked about the Ugnaught. 

"He took me in and made a promise to my parents to keep me safe. He's my real father though, I don't remember much of my parents."

Gwyn would've been lying if she said she didn't feel relieved to hear that, but still offered the girl a token of sympathy, "I'm so sorry to hear that Ana. I'm glad that you have him and that he's kept you safe." 

The two fell back into silence as they kept trudging on.

It wasn't until the sun was lower in the sky before they reached a canyon with seemingly no way to get around. Unsure of where to go from there, Gwyn reached into her pocket and turned the tracker on, seeing if this was the actual destination. Once she flipped the switch, red lights were blazing and the clicking sound was almost ear piercing. 

"I think we're here." Ana said as she hopped off the blurrg and swung her IQA-11 sniper rifle around her body so it sat snugly in her arms. 

Gwyn jumped off her own blurrg and mimicked Ana's movements by swinging her own EE-3 rifle around to hold it in her hands. 

Just in case. 

Quietly, the two women walked over to the edge. 

Staying low, they observed the area. Below them was a large synstone structure that at first glance looked like a small village. Ana pulled out a white banged up pair of electrobinoculars and handed them to Gwyn. 

Looking through the clicking green tinted screen, she could see the dozens of Nikto's with double the blasters. 

Extracting the electrobinoculars from her hazel eyes and passed them back to Ana who took her own look at the heavily guarded building. 

Checking the tracking fob one last time before to confirm that this was indeed the place, before switching it off and putting it back in her pocket. Ana and Gwyn slowly crawled backwards to conceal themselves from the gangsters. 

So this is what Luke meant when he said it was hard accessing the youngling.

"Kriff!" She exclaimed. 

"That's a lot of fire power." Ana observed. 

"I know." She ran her hand over her face in frustration. 

Walking back to the blurrgs, she unstrapped her duffle bag and took off her rifle and placed the straps on her shoulders like a back pack before securing the rifle over her torso again. 

"Well," Gwyn looked at Ana, who was currently tying the the blurrg she had used to the back of the other one. "Thank you." 

"No problem." 

Gwyn fished out 100 credits from her jacket pocket and offered it in front of the teenage girl. "Please, take it." 

Ana's brown eyes looked skeptically down at the credits before gingerly grabbing and placing them into one of the side packs of the blurrg. "Thank you..."

"It's the least I can do." She smiled appreciatively. "Get home safe." 

Ana swung her legs back over the beast and offered Gwyn one last wave before starting off in to the late afternoon sun. She watched the girl disappear before turning back to the edge of the cliff. Before turning back around to face the journey ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

Arvala-7

______  
______

LAYING down next to a large boulder, so Gwyn could be concealed from the angle of the building, she began plotting her plan.

Watching the Nikto's movements, she quickly discovered that they were on thirty minute shifts. Each rotation took a full five minutes due to the sheer amount of guards they had.

She planned to make her move at night.

The sun had begun to dip just below the mountain line and Gwyn pulled out a quarter ration pack as she waited.

BOOM!

'What the kriff was that!' Throwing down her unfinished meal, she quickly threw herself back down on the rough terrain and pulled up her EE-3's scope to her eye.

Down below was a IG-series assassin droid that had taken out five of the Nikto's.

"Subparagraph sixteen of the Bondsman Guild protocol waiver compels you to immediately produce said asset."

Was this IG unit here for the foundling as well?

"IG UNIT STAND DOWN!" Just then, a flash of silver flew back into some barrels. The IG unit had shot another other...droid?

Was that a droid?

Gwyn couldn't tell as the sun shone too brightly on the silver metal.

Were they both here for the foundling?

Gwyn kept watching from up above, not wanting to get involved quite yet.

"I'm in the guild!"

"You're a guild member?" The IG droid lowered his blaster. "I thought I was the only one on assignment."

These droids are bounty hunters? Why are bounty hunter's after a foundling?

Gwyn began to question Luke's real motive behind this all.

"That makes two of us. So much for the element of surprise." The droid answered his fellow guild member.

"Sadly, I must ask for your fob. I have already issued the writes of seizure." The tall IG droid then repointed his blaster at the shiny silver bounty hunter droid. "The bounty is mine."

Gwyn opened her palm to reveal her own small blinking tracking fob.

"Unless I'm mistaken, you are, as of yet, empty-handed."

"This is true."

"I have a suggestion."

The IG droid and the other bounty hunter disappeared into the shadows of the pillars as they quietly discussed their plan.

Anger bubbled up inside her as she realized that these two were going take what she trekked all the way here for.

'There goes my kriffing plan...'

Huffing, she slung the duffle bag back over her shoulders before securing the rifle again. With quick steps, she ran as fast as she could down towards the building.

BOOM!

The sounds of blaster fire and thermal detonators echoed off the canyon walls. Kicking up dirt as she ran, the shrill of an E-web pierced her ears, making her ears ring.

'What are these two lunatics doing?!'

Finally making it down into the canyon and onto the flat opening where the building sat, she saw the last few lasers emitting from inside.

It was now or never.

Withdrawing her DL-18 from her thigh, she ran as fast as she could with all of her supplies weighing her down.

Jumping over the dozens of scattered Nikto corpses, she finally made it to the rubble of where the two bounty hunters had blasted through. Switching on her tracking fob, the clicking was rapid as she inched closer and closer towards the gaping hole.

There, she saw the IG unit and the other hunter who didn't look like a droid from this angle. In fact, it was a man, hunched over a white metal bassinet talking quietly with the other hunter.

The human hunter was tall, well built, and covered in brown dented armor. Slung on his back was a long Amban phase-pulse blaster that almost dragged on the ground behind him and on his head was reflective silver helmet. Big clunky boots strapped with ammo and detonators were planted firmly in the dust.

Before she could observe the hunter any longer, the droid next to him slowly pulled his blaster out and raising it to the small bassinet.

"Sadly, we'll never know."

'Oh no you don't.' Raising her own blaster, she shot the droid in the head, watching it smoke as it fall to the ground.

The hunter turned around at the sound of her blaster, drawing his own blaster he raised it at her head. His helmeted face more clear for her to see as his helmet pointed towards her.

'A Mandalorian?'

Shaking her head she kept her blaster pistol steady on the Mandalorian. "The foundling is mine." 

The Mandalorian raised his gloved hand with a matching blinking tracking fob with his blaster in the other. "No. The asset is coming with me."

"Look, we don't have to do this the hard way." She tried to reason with him.

"I agree," The Mandalorian's modulator graveled out. "That's why you're gonna let me take it."

Sighing, she mumbled, "Men always want to do it the hard way."

She fired two shots at the hunter and dropped her bag off her back before running towards the Mandalorian.

He shot back at her, but missed every shot as she twirled around him and kicked his back from behind.

Stumbling, he fell out of the buliding and into the rubble, but was able to land on his back and shoot at her from the ground as she disappeared into the structure looking for the foundling.

Hauling himself off the floor in lightning speed, he ran after the petite brunette, who had just barely reached the asset.

"Stop!" Deploying his grappling hook, the wire wrapped around her right forearm before she could grab the bassinet.

"Argh!" The hooks pierced her skin through her clothing, blood seeping through the black cloth.

Gwyn used her left hand she fired her blaster at him again, as he began pulling her in with the wire, he dodged the messy and uncoordinated shots as lasers kept bouncing off the surrounding walls; before she gave up and used her hand to unleash the hooks and wire from her pulsating arm.

"Kriff!" Gwyn exclaimed as she finally got the last hook out of her arm. Turning around, she began to run back to the foundling, but was promptly stopped by a gloved hand on her ankle that slammed her to the floor and made her drop her blaster. Dragging her underneath himself, he pressed one knee on her mangled arm.

"ARGH!" She screamed in pain as blood continued to pool out of her arm.

"It's mine."

She began thrashing under the weight of the heavy hunter, trying to break free from his straddle. 

"I would stop if I were you." The cold steel of the hunter's blaster to her temple made her freeze. Her hazel eyes glanced up at the Mandalorians helmet, only a black t-visor stared back at her.

Wait.

She knew this visor.

Gwyn's eyes trailed the rest of the silver helmet, realizing she knew those scratches and curves. Her eyes fell to the brown dented armor she had met all those years ago on Tatooine.

This was the Mandalorian that freed her.

A smile etched on her face as she began to laugh at the irony of it all.

"Why are you laughing?" The Mandalorian groveled out.

She subdued her laughter as she looked back up into the pitch black visor.

"Long time no see, Mando."

"W-what?" His blaster slipped from her temple and his grip faltered, giving her just enough room to wriggle out from underneath him. Using her thighs, careful not to use her arm, she placed him in a choke hold before flipping him onto his back, now her being the one straddling him and kicking his blaster away.

She grabbed her blaster that was discarded on the floor next to her. "You really don't remember me?" Now pointing her own blaster at his neck, blocking his airway.

"S-should I-I?" He sputtered out through the modulator.

"Oh let's see..." Gwyn placed her finger on her chin as if she was thinking hard. "Tatooine? Maybe five years ago?"

He was trying to think but the lack of oxygen made it hard. He slapped her good arm as he struggled for air. She only eased up a little but just enough so he could get comprehensive words out.

"Y-you're gonna have to be more s-specific."

Oh god, he's an idiot.

"Jabba's palace, you freed me." She rolled her eyes. "And then left me."

His head cocked as his helmet drew closer, trying to get a better look at her face. "You're the girl that Jabba gave to me."

"Yep." She smiled, "This little reunion has been fun and all, but I really must be going."

She shot a warning shot into his arm to slow him down before waltzing over to the foundling.

Click

The clicking of binders enveloping her bloodied right hand stopped her short from attaining whatever was in the carrier.

"I told you," The Mandalorian grabbed her other hand and promptly bonded it as well. "the asset is mine."

Attaching her to a hook on the wall with the grappling wire, the hunter then walked over to the white steel bassinet and opened it. With a hiss, the carrier opened and a small green three fingered hand reached up to grab his hand.

"Is that the foundling?" Gwyn blurted out, interrupting the moment between them.

"Be quiet."

She huffed before closing her hazel eyes and waiting for the hunter to be done pressing the buttons on his arm pad to program the carrier to follow him.

"We need to leave." The Mandalorian's modulated voice snuck up behind her as he untied the wire from the wall and grasped it in his gloved hand, roughly pulling her with him.

The whole situation reminded her heavily of that night in Jabba's palace, except he didn't seem like he was going to free her anytime soon.

"Grab my blasters and bag at least. Please?"

He cocked his helmet to the side, before sighing as he holstered her DL-18 on his hip and slinging the EE-3 carbine on his back. Walking out of the hole that he had created just minutes before, the carrier and Gwyn followed close behind.

Mando had began to walk by the small black duffle bag before,

"And the bag." She inclined her head towards it.

Swooping down he swung it over shoulders as he tugged harshly on the wire that was attached to her; moving in the direction of wherever he had come from.

"Where are we going?"

"Be quiet."

'Rude.'

"Can I see it?"

"No."

"Can I see what you look like?"

"No."

"How much longer?"

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Also this story is inspired by my fav fic called Meeting Like This by FettsOnTop their story is great and 10000/10 recommend:)


End file.
